halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vae Victis
Hello everyone, Brodie-001 here. I am proud to announce my second community project, Vae Victis. After the positive reception to Halo: RED FLAG last year, I've decided to set up another story that we as a community can contribute to. So whether you've received an invitation or are simply interested, please read through this before you reply. I plan to begin this story some time in January. Thank you! Community Story: Vae Victis Introduction Vae Victis is a story set during the Fall of Reach, starting from August 15th, 2552, immediately after the 'Long Night of Solace' mission and the arrival of the Covenant Fleet. It chronicles the experiences of a number of groups fighting on the planet during its final days, and the battles they faced defending the planet. This is NOT an RP. All you are required to do if you want to help out is submit a few characters and let the writing team take care of the rest. Universe Status While this story does follow an important event in the Halo canon, it is not in any user's universe and can simply be considered a 'what if' story for submitted characters. As such, any character may die during the course of this story. When and how will be decided by the writing team. Since it's Reach, it is fully possible that no one survives this story intact. Important Just a few extra things: *Only the writing team may add to the story page when it goes up. *Canon expansion characters are generally discouraged from this story, though some may be accepted provided there is a good enough reason for their presence. *All characters signed up should have a reasonably detailed page to go with them. 'Stub' characters will likely die quickly as there is little for the writers to work with. *No SPARTAN-III's from Gamma Company. Alpha and Beta only. *There is a limit of eight SPARTAN-III characters that will be divided between Gauntlet and Echo Teams. First come, first served. *While SPARTAN-II's do not play a very large role, they may be submitted. A maximum of nine will be allowed. *Please do not submit all your characters with high ranks. Having teams comprised entirely of officers will only make things difficult to work with in the long run. Keep it in mind that Admiral and Supreme Commander are in charge of their respective forces on Reach. As such you may rank down characters if you see fit. *Feel free to add any ships to the battle if you want. They might not all play a big role in the story, but they will almost certainly be mentioned or appear at least once. They only require a name and class to be added. *Class II SPARTAN-II's may be added as part of teams Gauntlet and Echo. *REMEMBER: Not all of your characters will be part of the story's main groups. Characters like the SPARTAN-II's or naval officers will be there to help flesh out the story and a few might only be name-dropped a few times without appearing at all. Nonetheless, any contributions will be greatly appreciated. Signup Character Signup To prevent us having characters submitted from all manner of services, I have narrowed it down to a few groups that our story will follow on Reach. Please submit them in the manner I have done so below so that they can be sorted later. UNSC The forces fighting on the frontlines against the Covenant invasion. SPARTAN-II's: 7/9 Echo/Gauntlet Members: 6/8 *Staff Sergeant Ash Mitchell, 11th ODST *Staff Sergeant Corin Davis, 11th ODST *Petty Officer First Class Rick-077 *Petty Officer First Class Justin-057 *Petty Officer Second Class Sam-015 *Petty Officer Second Class Russell-041 *Staff Sergeant Michael Robson, 11th ODST *Lieutenant Kathrin Grunwald USNCN *First Lieutenant Redmond Venter, NAVSPECWAR *BRUTUS Agent David Kahn *Petty Officer First Class Bren-A401 *Petty Officer Second Class Raquel-A283 *Petty Officer First Class Colin-142 *Petty Officer Second Class Layla-B101 *Private George Calzaghe, ODST *Private Yin Maxwell, ODST *Sergeant Vincent Angelo, ODST *Corporal Mal Roberts, ODST *Senior Chief Petty Officer Daniel-240 *Petty Officer First Class Filippa-193 *Petty Officer First Class Jermaine-164 *Sergeant Grigore Vasilescu, 13th MEU *Sergeant Major J.P. Lee, 3 Hotel, Army Special Warfare Command *Private David Murphy, UNSC Army *Senior Chief Petty Officer Bailey-132 *Corporal Leon Sikowsky *Chief Petty Officer Annie-003 UNSC Ships *[[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]], Paris-Class Heavy Frigate *[[UNSC Dove's Flight|UNSC Dove's Flight]], Paris-Class Heavy Frigate *UNSC Crimson Aurora, Charon-Class Light Frigate *UNSC Wayward Watch, Razor-class light prowler *[[UNSC Courageous|UNSC Courageous]], ''Vengeance''-class destroyer *[[UNSC Dragon|UNSC Dragon]], Vengeance-class destroyer *[[UNSC Sheffield|UNSC Sheffield]], Vengeance-class destroyer *[[UNSC Warsaw|UNSC Warsaw]], Vengeance-class destroyer *[[UNSC Andromeda|UNSC Andromeda]], Nyx-class prowler *[[UNSC Death's Head|UNSC Death's Head]], ''Remembrance''-class frigate *[[UNSC Revelation|UNSC Revelation]], Remembrance-class frigate *[[UNSC Resurgence|UNSC Resurgence]], Remembrance-class frigate *[[UNSC Reunion|UNSC Reunion]], Remembrance-class frigate *DD-341, ''Hope''-class destroyer *DD-342, Hope-class destroyer *[[UNSC King's Vortex|UNSC King's Vortex]], Paris-Class Heavy Frigate *UNSC Abukuma, Stalwart-Class Light Frigate *UNSC Kasaan Bay, Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser *[[UNSC Absolution|UNSC Absolution]], Marathon-class cruiser *[[UNSC Leander|UNSC Leander]], Argus-class troopship *[[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (C-709)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], ''Halcyon-class light cruiser *[[UNSC Aegis Fate (FFG-307)|UNSC Aegis Fate]], ''Charon''-class light frigate *[[UNSC Grafton (FFG-318)|UNSC Grafton]], ''Paris''-class heavy frigate *[[UNSC Savannah (FFG-371)|UNSC Savannah]], Paris-class heavy frigate *UNSC Falling Star, Falling-Star class Escort Carrier Covenant The invaders, intent on turning Reach into a ball of glass. *Special Operations Commander Felo 'Ranakee *Special Operations Officer Rol 'Ranakee *Major Sur 'Ranakee *Zealot Cotoal 'Turlikee *Major Thel 'Lodamee Covenant Ships *''Triumphant Faith'', CCS-Class Battlecruiser *''Forlorn Hope'', CCS-class Battlecruiser Other The rest. Rebels, civilians, scientists and agents caught up in this mess. *Jonathan Ulan *Dominic Clarke *Marcin Bernard *Bohater-B078 *Juno, Office of Naval Intelligence research division *Calvin Roe, ONI Civilian Consultant 394382 *Caladbolg, Office of Naval Intelligence Section III *Christopher Marcus, owner of Soveriegn Arms Writing Team Signup WRITING TEAM SIGNUPS ARE NOW CLOSED This is for people who are interested in helping out with the writing of Vae Victis. Writers must be available for contact on the IRC regularly, in addition to being reliable in their posting schedule. I am taking on an absolute maximum of three others on a first come, first serve basis. If for whatever reason you are unable to continue writing or become incredibly unreliable then you may be replaced. *Actene *Lieutenant Davis *Chakravartin Character Lists DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION. Once we have enough characters I will fill it in. Gauntlet Team, SPECWAR/Group Three Echo Team, Naval SPECWARCOM 3 Hotel, UNSC Army SPECWARCOM Charlie Platoon, 11th Shock Troops Battalion N'Marz Legion, CCS-Class Battlecruiser Triumphant Faith Joker (3rd) Battalion, 101st Orbital Shock Regiment 1st Battalion, 4th Marine Regiment Comments Please place any general comments or queries here. Also, if you've received an invitation and still aren't interested in contributing to the story, please let me know here.